The present paint brush holder, being of spring content, intends to accommodate the option of resting a variety of types and sizes of paint brush on the paint brush holder while positioned on a paint container of varying type or size, without modifying or attaching any other part or component to the paint brush holder. The paint brush holder attaches to the rim of a paint container for the purpose of holding a paint brush while the paint container is in a stationary upright position with the lid removed, and also for holding the paint brush while carrying the paint container by its handle, with the lid removed, as in the normal process of painting with paint brush and paint container.